<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maglor's ABBA songs by xxclmxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022006">Maglor's ABBA songs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxclmxx/pseuds/xxclmxx'>xxclmxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Middle earths song parodies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on an ABBA Song, Kinda feel like weird al, Maglor was the songwriter for ABBA, Other, Silmarillion the musical, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxclmxx/pseuds/xxclmxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silmarillion parody of songs by ABBA told from Maglor's point of view<br/>they will mostly be crack but some are a teeny tiny bit angsty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Middle earths song parodies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SOS (Maedhros)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't have anything to say tbh hope i don't get sued by ABBA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So when you’re near me, Maedhros can’t you hear me<br/>
Please don’t jump<br/>
The home we gave them,<br/>
Mae we cannot leave them<br/>
Please don’t jump<br/>
When you’re gone, how can I even try to go on<br/>
When you’re gone, how can I even dare to look at them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waterloo (Silmarils)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silmarils,<br/>
oh how much pain you've caused me<br/>
Silmarils,<br/>
because of you everyone hates me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Of Us (Silmarils)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of them is sinking,<br/>
One of sitting,<br/>
On the seabed<br/>
I’m staring at the ocean<br/>
Wishing I was somewhere else instead</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I have a dream (Maglor himself)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I Had a Dream, I used to sing<br/>
To help me live, with all the sins<br/>
If you see the Silmaril, do not call for me<br/>
You can take the small gem, and chuck it in the sea</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The name of the game (Feanor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What's up with the oath?<br/>
Do we mean anything to you?<br/>
What's up with the oath?<br/>
do you feel anything for us?<br/>
Tell us please, cause we have to know<br/>
Curufin swallowed one, he’s beginning to glow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dancing Queen (Maedhros)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are the slaying king, old and bitter, only hanging on<br/>
Slaying King, feel the hurt from the massacre
oh yeah<br/>
You can spar, you can kill, it’s the worst part of your long life
ooh oh ooh<br/>
See that King, watch that kill, diggin' the slaying king</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Does you're mother know (Elwing, Elrond and Elros)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, we can reason with you honey<br/>If you think it's funny<br/>Do your children know what you’re like<br/>And we can chat with you baby<br/>kidnap two little babies <br/>Do your children know why you're gone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fernando (Maedhros/Russandol)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something hidden in your eyes<br/>They were on fire, Russandol<br/>They were shining there for you and me<br/>For Silmaril, Russandol<br/>Though I always knew that we would lose<br/>I did, I’m afraid<br/>If I had to do the same again<br/>I wouldn’t, my bro, Russandol<br/>If I had to do the same again<br/>I wouldn’t, my bro, Russandol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Knowing me, Knowing you (Feanorians)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silmaril, Silmaril (a-ha)<br/>why can’t we ever hold you<br/>Silmaril, Silmaril (a-ha)<br/>We just have to face admit<br/>We can’t touch them<br/>The hole of Beleriand hates us, I know<br/>But we have to go<br/>Silmaril, Silmaril<br/>just let us touch you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mamma Mia (Elrond&Elros)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrond&amp;Elros, I will leave again <br/>My my, how can I leave you<br/>Elrond&amp;Elros, Oh it hurts me so<br/>My my, Oh how much we'll miss you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lay all your love on me (Third age Elrond)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't go wasting all your free time<br/>Please just forget about me<br/>Don't go sending out search parties<br/>Please just forget about me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Super Trouper (Imladris Residents)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight the imladris residents they are gonna find me<br/>
bring me back to the safe Haven (Imladris residents)<br/>
Smiling, having fun (Imladris Residents)<br/>
Feeling like I finally belong<br/>
Tonight the Imladris Residents their food is gonna fill me<br/>
until I feel full (Imladris Residents)<br/>
Like I never do (Imladris Residents)<br/>
Cause somewhere out there is Elrond</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gimmie,Gimmie,Gimmie (Maglor himself)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gimme, gimme, gimme my brother before midnight<br/>Won't somebody help me chase the sins away<br/>Gimme, gimme, gimme a brother before midnight<br/>really anyone would do, I really don’t mind</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Thank you for the music (oath,kinslayings, first age in general)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I Thank you for the banishment, the law I’m following<br/>Thanks for all the songs that they sing<br/>they all sing about me, I ask in all honesty<br/>What would have happened?<br/>without a massacre or an oath, what are we?<br/>So I say thank you for the banishment<br/>For giving it to me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. the winner takes it all (no one in particular)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winner takes the Silmaril<br/>
The loser's probably dead<br/>
After the victory<br/>
They’ll probably also die</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. take a chance on me (Elrond)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is shit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just forget about me<br/>(That's all I ask of you Elrond)<br/>Just forget about me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Money, Money, Money (Silmaril)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's not so shitty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silmaril, Silmaril, Silmaril<br/>you think it’s funny<br/>to escape our grasp again<br/>Silmaril, Silmaril, Silmaril<br/>Always bloody<br/>whenever you’re around</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chiqitita  (Maedhros)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda proud of this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maedhros, you and I know<br/>How the massacres come and they go and the scars they're leaving<br/>You'll be ruling once again and the pain will end<br/>You will have no time for revenge<br/>Maedhros, you and I cry<br/>well maybe it’s more me than you<br/>Let me hear you laugh once more like you did before<br/>pick yourself up, Maedhros<br/>Laugh once more like you did before<br/>Pick yourself up, Maedhros</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Voulez-Vous (Kinslayings)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i even changed the French bit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kin-Slay-ing<br/>
a-ha<br/>
it’s now or never<br/>
this is all we get<br/>
broken promises, full of regrets<br/>
Kin-slay-ing<br/>
a-ha<br/>
this is the wurst decision<br/>
I don’t know what to do<br/>
la question est pourquoi suis-je ici<br/>
Kin-slay-ing</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>